Tessh
Tessh, '''also known as '''The Writer is a proxy of The Slender Man. She first appeared in the video "She'Shere. ICANTStopThisForce." by Kim M Story Before her corruption, Tessh was originally a human being named Robin Williams. Born in the year 1981, she grew up in the town of Point Pleasant West Virginia. She was well known and loved by her neighbors and friends. Robin's true best friend was Robert Anderson, a tall redhead with a love for filming wildlife. Their favorite spot to film was in the woods that outlined Robin's backyard. There they could film without anyone disturbing them. They had been working on a documentary on the life cycle of the deer. Robin cataloged each dear they filmed by size, shape, gender, and give each deer a name . The two teens spent a few hours of the weekday trying to get footage. They tracked deer herds to a river where they got the best footage. They worked on the film for six months. After a while, though, Robin began to notice a behavioral change in the deer. They were no longer calm in their varmint. It was as though they could sense something that Robert and Robin couldn't see. Robin and Robert began to compare the number of deer at the start of the project to their current number. The numbers had significantly decreased and it seemed as though all the healthy deer had left the area. They reported this to the wildlife and game officers, who reassured them that they'd look into the matter. Robin or Robert never heard back from them, though. They finally decided to go back to re-watch the films to see if they missed anything. With each time they re-watched the film certain things began to appear. Robert was the first one to spot a tall figure with elongated arms and legs in their footage. It was there with them the whole time. Robin spotted another figure that was much smaller closer to human size. It had what looked like a mask that was smiling but any other features was just a black blur. Upon this discovery the two teens were plagued by terrible headaches and bursts anxiety. The project was called off by Robert out of fear of the two beings. Robin begins to have long strips of memory loss over the next nine months. She had vivid visions of Robert committing himself to a painful death by his own hands. A voice followed after each vision, it belonged to the tall being. He would try to bargain with Robin, and said to her, "If you denounce your human form and awaken what lies within you, to serve me, Robert 's life will be spared of this fate. Robin refused his offer every time; she believed her friend was stronger than this beings influence. It wasn't until March 13, 1997, when Robert finally succumbed to its influence. The tall being then used Robert like a puppet so he could pluck Robin's emotions like a guitar. Robin finally agreed to the tall being's deal when Robert was about to jump from a bridge into a dry riverbed. She was snatched from her reality and brought into a realm of despair. Here she was stripped of her human flesh and bones until nothing was left but a bare soul. She was then given the tall being's mark and put into a new vessel which would serve as a tool for his will. The vessel was much stronger, faster, and more agile than her previous form. From this she lost the memory of her birth and took upon a new name, Tessh. Even after it all, Tessh still had a few pieces of her previous self and of Robert. These pieces allowed a small amount of humanity inside of her to thrive. The tall being used Tessh to manipulate and implant hidden messages into the minds of man. Through music, computer codes, and many other forms of literature, hence how she got her alternate name, "The Writer". As time passed Tessh grew other abilities, reshaping her body to a extent. After decades of being a slave to the tall being, she was set free by an unknown being that can only be identified by having wings. After her chains were broken, the being dropped her back into her once hometown. Just as quick as the winged being came it vanished, leaving Tessh alone . She had only one desire in this moment, and it was to find Robert and give him some closure. Category:Characters Category:Proxies